Bittersweet Trap
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Ochiai Kazuhiko mengunci Narumi Shougo dan Koshiba Kiri di dalam ruang SP sampai malam, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua? OneShot -KirixNarumi-


_When I looked into your eyes_

_There was nothing I could see even the shadow of myself_

_It wasn't dark, neither was empty__  
><em>

_But I was blind because of my stupidity_

Ini ketiga kalinya, atau keempat kalinya, entahlah… Narumi Shougo lupa ini yang keberapa kalinya, Ochiai Kazuhiko menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang terkenal pintar, teliti, dan penuh perhitungan. Tapi memangnya perlu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali?

"Narumi, kau suka Koshiba?"

Pemuda berkemeja kotak-kotak biru itu menghela napas kesal. Padahal jawabannya selalu sama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya, tapi kenapa pertanyaan itu tidak berubah juga?

"Itu jelas tidak mungkin, Kazuhiko! Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Bittersweet Trap  
><strong>

by Kiri-chan_  
><em>

Disclaimer : Beauty Pop © Arai Kiyoko

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

"Kirity~" Iori menyemprotkan wewangiannya, kali ini… lemon?

"Pagi, Kiri-chan" Kanako tersenyum malu-malu.

"Pagi" Kiri menjawab singkat, dia menguap lebar.

"Pagi, X!" Komatsu menepuk punggung Kiri keras, "kau belum bangun sepenuhnya? Ini sudah pagi!"

"Berisik kau, Komattaro" Kiri menguap lagi.

"Kiri-chan, jahat sekali kau berangkat sekolah duluan" seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Otomatis terdengar teriakan protes Iori, "HENTIKAN! Jangan sentuh _my_ Kirity! _You go! Go Away!_"

Pagi yang normal, hari yang normal, percakapan yang normal. Beberapa meter dari keributan mereka, Narumi Shougo mengepalkan tangannya keras, menatap tajam pada si darah campuran Amerika-Jepang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Naru-Naru?" Kei melambaikan lollipop strawberry-nya di depan mata Narumi.

"Hah? Apa? Nggak…" jawabnya tak jelas, kemudian dia berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dasar Naru-Naru nggak jujur" keluh Kei.

"Apa maksudmu, Kei?" Ochiai mengetuk rambut jigrak itu dengan map-nya.

Kei nyengir, "bukan apa-apa kok, Occhi."

###

"Kiri-chan! Mau kemana?"

Narumi memandang kesal pada si rambut pirang. "Kau tak bisa _berhenti_ mencampuri urusan orang?" keluhnya geram.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa, Narumi-senpai?" Billy merangkul bahu Kiri.

"Lepaskan tangan _you!_ Kirity ada urusan dengan _ME_ di SP!" Iori teriak-teriak nggak jelas, berusaha menjauhkan Billy dari Kiri.

"Iori, hentikan… aroma mawarnya mengerikan" tegur Kiri.

"_Me_ hanya ingin menjauhkan serangga ini dari Kirity!" protes Iori.

"Siapa serangga, hah? Hentikan semprotan aroma terapi itu!" keluh Billy, "aku menunggu di rumah saja, Kiri-chan, sampai nanti!" dia mencium pipi Kiri sekilas.

Petir langsung menyambar 3 kepala di tempat itu, _Narumi - Ochiai - Iori_.

"JANGAN SENTUH _MY_ KIRITY!"

"MEMANGNYA SI PIRANG ITU NGGAK BELAJAR SOPAN SANTUN DI JEPANG?" Narumi nyaris melempar map desainnya ke kepala Billy yang sudah pergi menjauh.

"Budaya Amerika mengerikan" desis Ochiai pelan.

"Ya ampun, udaranya jadi panas nih!" Kei nyengir, ceria seperti biasa.

"Mungkin ruangan SP perlu AC?" sambung Kiri.

"Apa maksudmu rambut riap-riapan?" keluh Narumi sebal, tapi Kiri hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku setuju, tapi AC nggak akan berguna kalau Naru-Naru marah-marah terus, iya kan, Kiri-chan?" tanya Kei, Kiri hanya mengangguk.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN, HAH?"

"Hei, sudahlah tak usah dibahas! Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan untuk Special Project besok siang!" tegur Ochiai.

Narumi mendengus kesal, menatap Kiri yang diam mendengarkan celotehan riang Kei, entah apa yang dibicarakan. _Memang cewek yang nggak ada bagus-bagusnya!_

###

"Hari yang menyebalkan, Narumi?" tanya Ochiai melirik sekilas tampang kusut Narumi, kemudian melanjutkan membaca e-mail yang masuk ke website SP. Rapat SP sudah selesai, semua anggota sudah pulang, bahkan termasuk Kei. Tinggal mereka berdua yang masih bertahan di ruangan itu.

"Hn" gumam Narumi tak jelas, tangannya masih terus menggambar desain untuk penampilan SP besok.

"Billy Iketani menyebalkan, iya kan?"

"Memang."

"Aku tahu, harusnya dia menjauh saja dari Koshiba."

"Ya, kau benar… Eh, APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Kau menyetujui ucapanku."

"T-tidak… aku…" Narumi terbata-bata.

"Kau suka Koshiba?"

"Kau tanya soal itu lagi! Aku bosan mendengarnya!" Narumi memalingkan muka.

"Tapi kau tak pernah menjawabku dengan benar."

"Aku tak pernah salah menjawab!"

"Berhenti menyangkal seperti itu, Narumi!" Ochiai menghembuskan napas keras, "kau akan menyesal nantinya!"

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Kau masih menyangkal juga? Yahh… terserah kau saja" Ochiai mematikan laptopnya.

"Aku tidak menyangkal!"

"Yang barusan itu juga termasuk penyangkalan."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak…"

"Aku suka Koshiba" Ochiai memotong perkataan Narumi. Spontan Narumi terdiam, shock. _Barusan dia bilang apa?_

Ochiai tersenyum, "kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Temanmu baru memberitahu soal perasaannya, kau tidak mendukung?"

"K-kau… serius?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku serius. Jadi kau mau mendukungku atau tidak?" desak Ochiai.

Narumi merasa napasnya tertekan, dia terlalu kaget, dan… ada perasaan aneh yang menghujam dirinya. Perasaan yang sama saat dia melihat Billy mendekati Kiri, _tapi… yang ini rasanya jauh lebih parah!_

"Payah, kau tak mungkin bisa mendukungku kan? Dengan ini kau masih terus mau menyangkal?"

###

_Kazuhiko suka dia? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?_

Narumi menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk memikirkan pertanyaan itu dalam otaknya. Dia bahkan mendapati dirinya menghindari tatapan sahabatnya itu. Narumi benar-benar merasa tertekan, entah kenapa.

Berkali-kali Ochiai melemparkan pertanyaan padanya, tapi sekarang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu justru memendam dalam hati Narumi, sama sekali tidak berani untuk melontarkannya.

"Naru-Naru?"

"A-apa?" Narumi sedikit terlonjak.

"Kau melamun? Sebentar lagi giliranmu" kata Kiri.

"Ah, iya…" Narumi baru menyadari, mereka ada di tengah-tengah pertunjukan SP di sekolah.

"Narumi nggak konsentrasi tuh! Gimana kalau hair-stylist pertunjukan kali ini Kiri-chan saja, Occhi?" usul Kei.

"Hahahaha" Ochiai hanya tertawa pelan.

"Diam kau, Kei" keluh Narumi, tidak sekasar biasanya.

Narumi menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menggunting rambut model dengan cepat, dan terdengar seruan Komatsu Tarou sebagai MC ketika guntingannya selesai. _10 menit? _Sama saja seperti biasa.

"Bagus kau masih bisa menggunting dengan seimbang, Narumi" Ochiai tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Narumi meletakkan guntingnya ke dalam kotak, masih menghindari tatapan Ochiai.

"Dari tadi kau tampak seperti mayat hidup, entah ada dimana pikiranmu itu, tapi ternyata sense menggunting rambutmu masih berfungsi ya?" kata Ochiai panjang lebar, entah kenapa ada nada sinis tersembunyi yang tertangkap oleh telinga Narumi.

"Kau berlebihan" komentar Narumi singkat.

"Tidak kok, bahkan Koshiba sampai menanyaiku, dia kira kau sakit."

DEG! Jantung Narumi serasa berhenti sejenak, "a-apa?"

"Aku bohong."

"Eh…?" perlu waktu 5 detik untuk membuat Narumi tersadar, "KAU INI BICARA APA SIH?"

###

Narumi merasa Ochiai terus mempermainkannya, lebih parah lagi terkadang dia merasa terintimidasi. Kacau… Tapi soal Ochiai menyukai gadis itu sepertinya memang serius, _benar-benar sial…_

Dan Narumi tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus kesal, dari dulu dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Narumi-senpai?"

"HUWAAA!" Narumi terlonjak, "jangan mendekat lebih dari 3 meter!"

"Hah?" Kiri menatapnya datar, "kayaknya dulu pernah ada kejadian kayak gini deh."

"Eh?" Narumi terdiam. _Dia ingat…?_ Narumi merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. _Ta-tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia malah ingat hal yang konyol ya?_

"Tumben ruang SP sepi?" Kiri melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Yang tumben itu kau, datang ke ruang SP" balas Narumi.

"Aku bertemu Ochiai-senpai di koridor, dia menyuruhku kesini, ada urusan penting katanya."

"Eh…? Lalu mana Kazuhiko?" tanya Narumi heran, Kiri hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang, dia sedang memanggil anggota yang lain" Narumi seakan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Mungkin juga" Kiri menanggapi seadanya.

_Cklek~_

Narumi dan Kiri terdiam. "Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Narumi, Kiri mengangguk.

"Seperti… ada yang mengunci pintu?" tanya Kiri pelan, tapi cukup membuat Narumi kaget setengah mati. Dia segera memeriksa pintu, dan… pintunya benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka.

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang mengunci…?" tiba-tiba ponsel Narumi berbunyi tanda mail masuk, dia langsung membuka inboxnya.

_Good luck._

Mail singkat dari Ochiai, Narumi tertegun. _Hah? Apa maksudnya?_

###

"Nggak apa-apa nih, Occhi?" tanya Kei polos, sambil mengunyah pokki coklatnya.

"Narumi Shougo itu memang butuh tindakan ekstrim" Ochiai memasukkan kunci pintu dan jendela ruang SP ke dalam sakunya.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa?"

"Santai saja, Kei! Asal nggak ketahuan Minamoto atau Billy Iketani, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Occhi, maksudku apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Ochiai menatap Kei, "maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau nggak patah hati, Occhi?"

Ochiai menghentikan langkahnya, terpana sejenak. "Kau ini bicara apa, Kei?" Ochiai bertanya balik, berusaha menutupi.

"Nggak usah menyangkal begitu, Occhi" tegas Kei dengan mata innocentnya.

Ochiai terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, Kei? Aku juga pernah berkata begitu pada Narumi."

###

Narumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ukh… aku ketiduran?" gumamnya pelan. Dan dia terkejut mendapati warna langit diluar sudah mulai gelap.

"Rambut riap-riapan! Bangun!" Narumi mengguncang bahu Kiri.

Kiri membuka matanya pelan, "kenapa?"

"Sudah hampir malam!"

"Hn" Kiri belum bangun sepenuhnya.

Narumi segera memeriksa pintu ruang SP. "Sial! Masih dikunci!" keluhnya tidak percaya. Kemudian Narumi mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah pias.

"Kenapa, Naru-Naru?" tanya Kiri.

"Baterainya lowbatt" jawab Narumi, shock.

"Ohh… lalu bagaimana?"

"Mana ponselmu?"

Kiri terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "ponselku di tas, masih di kelas."

Wajah Narumi pucat pasi seketika. "Yang benar saja! Lalu harus bagaimana?" keluhnya panik, "memangnya harus menunggu sampai besok pagi?"

"Tapi besok hari libur."

"APA?"

"Naru-Naru, kau berisik."

"MEMANGNYA KAU NGGAK MERASA INI GAWAT?"

"Ukh… ya…"

"Apa yang Kazuhiko pikirkan sih?" Narumi mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Mungkin besok pagi dia datang untuk membuka kunci."

"BESOK PAGI?"

"Naru-Naru, tenanglah" kata Kiri serius, "tidak ada gunanya kau panik sekarang."

Narumi terdiam, kemudian duduk dan menghela napasnya. "Apa maunya? Mengunci kita disini semalaman?"

"Entahlah…"

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Memangnya dia tidak cemas?" tanya Narumi.

"Seiji ke L.A, Billy sendirian di rumah."

Narumi tersentak, "s-sejak kapan ayahmu pergi ke L.A?"

"Sudah 3 hari yang lalu."

"APA! Jadi selama 3 hari kau hanya berdua dengan si pirang itu di rumah?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Narumi merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa kepalanya. "Lalu… apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Biasanya kami nonton TV, makan, atau latihan menggunting" jawab Kiri polos.

"Ohh…" Narumi merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya.

"Iya, begitulah, membosankan… tapi seru juga kalau dia kabur karena Shampoo mengejarnya."

"Kucingmu?"

"Iya, Billy alergi kucing, padahal sepertinya Shampoo suka dia."

"Ukh… kasian sekali."

"Memang" Kiri tertawa pelan.

Narumi terpana, jarang sekali Kiri tertawa seperti itu. "Sepertinya kau senang membicarakan dia" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

"Iya" Kiri tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Narumi terkejut.

"Habisnya aku suka dia sih."

_A-apa? _

Narumi terdiam, shock. _Apa yang barusan dia dengar?_ "K-kau suka dia?" tanya Narumi cemas.

"Iya."

JLEB!

Baru kali ini… baru kali ini Narumi merasa seakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk jantungnya, _benar-benar sakit_.

Kiri menatap heran, "kau kenapa, Naru-Naru?"

"Nggak" Narumi memalingkan mukanya kesal, "apa bagusnya dia sih?"

"Jangan menjelekkan dia" Kiri tampak tersinggung, membuat Narumi merasa rasa sakitnya semakin parah.

"Tapi memang benar kan? Dia sama sekali nggak ada bagus-bagusnya!"

Kiri berdiri dari duduknya, benar-benar terlihat marah. "Caramu bicara menyebalkan sekali, ternyata pribadimu memang buruk" sentak Kiri tajam.

Mata Narumi melebar. "Pribadiku yang buruk?" dia juga berdiri dari duduknya, "seleramu yang buruk tahu!"

Kiri terkejut, tidak menyangka Narumi bisa bicara seperti itu. Narumi memandangnya dengan sengit, _sudah terlanjur… lanjutkan saja sekalian!_

"Aku rasa ini bukan urusanmu" Kiri mengerutkan alisnya, walau dalam hati sebenarnya dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang lebih tajam.

"Iya, memang bukan!" bentak Narumi, "kau ini cewek yang nggak ada bagus-bagusnya! Kau harus belajar menyukai sesuatu yang lebih baik!"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Memangnya kau kira apa bagusnya dirimu?" balas Kiri kesal.

"Harusnya kau pikir APA BAGUSNYA _DIA!_" Narumi menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Aku pikir kau sama sekali nggak lebih bagus dari dia!"

Narumi tersentak. Kata-kata Kiri menusuk jantungnya lebih dalam, dan lebih lagi… tapi selain itu ada perasaan lain yang muncul begitu saja. _Dia marah_, emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang.

BRAK!

Kiri terkejut, tiba-tiba Narumi mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, dia merasa pandangannya sedikit kabur karena belakang kepalanya terbentur. "Kau mau apa?" Kiri berusaha mendorong Narumi menjauh, tapi Narumi justru mendesaknya semakin dekat.

"Kiri… kau akan menyesal" kata Narumi pelan.

Saat itu Narumi Shougo meraih wajah gadis di hadapannya, dia tak bisa berpikir jernih, emosi telah merasuki otaknya, dan ketika dia memaksa bibir mereka berdua bertemu, Narumi merasakan hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

_Narumi memang tak bisa berpikir, tapi Kiri bisa._

Kiri sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang membuat Narumi melakukan tindakan ini terhadapnya, _ada yang tidak beres_. Kiri berusaha berontak sebatas yang dia bisa tapi Narumi menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan memaksanya untuk diam.

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit yang tak bisa dihitung. Narumi merasa jiwanya belum puas, tapi pernapasannya memaksa untuk mengambil udara sampai dia melepaskan bibirnya dari milik Kiri.

Kiri menatap Narumi, shock. Sepasang bola mata coklatnya tampak gelap, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lain, dan Kiri sama sekali tak bisa mengenali orang itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hanya karena…?" Kiri tercekat.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba sinar mata Narumi tampak kembali normal, "apa?"

Kiri tak menjawab, dia hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah melesak ke dalam diri Narumi, _apa yang telah aku lakukan? _Dia segera melepas tangan Kiri yang gemetar.

"Maaf… maafkan aku" Narumi menyesal. Kiri masih belum menjawab.

"Kiri, aku… panik waktu aku dengar kau suka dia, jadi…"

"Kau benar-benar benci Shampoo?" sela Kiri pelan.

"Eh? Apa?" Narumi bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka Shampoo? Kenapa kau harus marah?"

_HAH?_

Narumi kaget. "A-apa maksudmu? Tadi kau bilang kau suka Billy…" dia bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku nggak bilang begitu."

Seolah ada petir menyambar kepalanya, Narumi terdiam di tempat, kaget setengah mati. "J-jadi… yang kau maksud tadi itu…" Narumi terbata-bata, "aku kira kau… suka Billy."

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku suka dia" kata Kiri langsung.

Narumi merasa beban di kepalanya lenyap begitu saja, pernyataan Kiri membuat Narumi lega, tapi di saat yang sama juga memperburuk rasa bersalahnya. "Kiri, maaf… aku sudah salah paham."

"Bukan urusanmu juga kalau aku suka Billy."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!"

"Jangan marah lagi" Kiri memperingatkan.

Narumi tersadar, "maaf…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Narumi cemas.

"Menurutmu?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah…" Kiri menghela napas.

Narumi terdiam, menyalahkan kebodohannya, _kenapa aku bisa salah paham? Kenapa aku begitu marah sampai melakukan hal itu? Ini semua tak perlu terjadi kalau Kazuhiko tidak mengunci kami disini! _Narumi mengepalkan tangannya keras, sebenarnya dia takut, takut Kiri akan membencinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiri.

Narumi tercekat, tapi tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab, "aku menyukaimu, maaf" Narumi menunduk, _tidak ada alasan untuk menyangkal lagi_.

Mata Kiri melebar. "Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Kiri terdiam, tidak menyangka jawaban semacam itu keluar dari mulut Narumi. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tampak menyukainya, _iya kan? _Selama ini dia selalu marah-marah atas berbagai macam hal, tapi Kiri memang belum pernah melihatnya lebih marah dari yang _tadi_.

"Kau benci Billy?"

"Kalau dia terus mendekatimu, aku rasa… iya" jawab Narumi yakin.

"Kami tidak dekat, hanya tinggal serumah."

"Itu _dekat_" keluh Narumi, heran dengan cara berpikir Kiri yang seadanya.

"Jadi harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadian denganku?" tawar Narumi langsung. Dia belum pernah punya keberanian untuk mengucapkan hal seperti itu tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, lagipula tidak ada orang selain mereka disini.

Kiri terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Apa?" mata Narumi melebar.

"Kau tak dengar?"

Ada rasa yang aneh memenuhi perasaan Narumi, rasa yang benar-benar menyenangkan, dia belum pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. "Kau mau jadian denganku, supaya aku tak membenci Billy?"

"Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Billy" jawab Kiri, datar seperti biasanya.

"Jadi?" Narumi menatap Kiri, wajah Kiri memang sama sekali tak memerah, tapi mata itu… Narumi belum pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya.

Ekspresi Kiri begitu lembut, dan saat ini dia tersenyum sangat manis untuk Narumi.

###

**~ Fin ~  
><strong>


End file.
